


切尔西足球俱乐部关于梅森·芒特多项违规行为的队内处罚决定书

by Jus_ad_bellum



Series: 一家三口宇宙 [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 依旧是一家三口设定（这居然变成了连续剧？）非常非常非常非常沙雕
Relationships: Frank Lampard/John Terry, Mason Mount/Declan Rice
Series: 一家三口宇宙 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487237
Kudos: 16





	切尔西足球俱乐部关于梅森·芒特多项违规行为的队内处罚决定书

**Author's Note:**

> 依旧是一家三口设定（这居然变成了连续剧？）  
非常非常非常非常沙雕

本文<strike>灵感来源</strike>法律依据：

**切尔西足球俱乐部关于梅森·芒特多项违规行为的队内处罚决定书**

当事人：梅森·芒特，男，1999年1月出生，切尔西一线队队员。

依据《2019-2020赛季切尔西一线队球员处罚条例》（以下简称《条例》）的有关规定，主教练代表俱乐部对梅森·芒特的违规行为做出相应处罚。

经查明，2019年X月Y日，梅森·芒特未按时出现在前往客场的大巴车集合点，致使球队其他成员等待长达19分钟。上车后，梅森·芒特脱下切尔西防风外套，赫然显露出同城死敌（之一）西汉姆联41号训练背心。当队医例行询问身体状况的时候，梅森·芒特隐瞒轻微臀部不适的症状，并在主教练为其安排进一步检查的时候支支吾吾、扭扭捏捏、唯唯诺诺、哼哼唧唧拖延时间。第二天庆祝客场全取三分并收获零封的球队聚餐过程中，梅森·芒特手机未调成静音或震动模式，响铃一次，来电提示为“我六岁起的可爱男朋友”，致使某些处于异地恋的队友感到严重不适。

以上行为，主教练、助理教练、体育总监、队医、更衣室管理员、大巴车司机、队长、副队长、数名队员亲眼所见，事实清楚，证据确实充分。当事人未提出任何异议。

根据当事人违规行为的事实、性质、情节以及一线队内和各年龄青训营内的危害程度，依据《条例》第一、七、八、十一、十二条，主教练决定：对梅森·芒特处以一万七千英镑罚款。

当事人应当自收到本处罚决定书之日起14日内，亲自将罚款汇交球队慈善基金会，如有任何延误，罚款翻倍。开户银行：巴克莱银行；账号XXXXXXXXX。当事人如果对本处罚决定不服，可在收到本处罚决定书之日起每天多跑19圈直到心服口服为止。

主教练：弗兰克·兰帕德

2019年X月Z日

附，某些见不得《太阳报》的聊天记录一览：

**群名称：切尔西足球俱乐部2019-2020赛季一线队**

主教练兰帕德：公示一下

主教练兰帕德：《切尔西足球俱乐部关于梅森·芒特多项违规行为的队内处罚决定书》.pdf

助理教练莫里斯：主教练大义灭亲。请大家引以为戒。

体育总监切赫：主教练秉公执法。请大家下不为例。

28-队长-阿兹皮利奎塔：自查自纠

5-副队长-若日尼奥：每日三省

20-奥多伊：有则改之

9-亚伯拉罕：无则加勉

29-托莫里：反听内视

24-詹姆斯：清夜扪心

.

.

.

.

.

.

19-芒特：……收到

**群名称：Once a Blue, Forever a Blue 斯坦福桥退休活动中心**

负责给兰教练唱白脸的助教：兰帕德还是亲爹吗？

冰球守门员：兰帕德还是亲爹吗？

不怕万一就怕伊万：兰帕德还是亲爹吗？

没有三道杠的滑跪不是真滑跪：兰帕德还是亲爹吗？

本方半场接球不越位：兰帕德还是亲爹吗？

我站在哪哪就是门柱：兰帕德还是亲爹吗？

议员没选上只好去做国家队主教练：兰帕德还是亲爹吗？

有一种大满贯叫亚军大满贯：兰帕德还是亲爹吗？

今天是阿斯顿维拉踢切尔西的日子吗：我可以确认！是亲爹！

**群名称：我是切尔西幼儿园毕业的，你呢？**

我不是卡勒姆：@ 我和主教练没有亲属关系 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

我不是塔米：@ 我和主教练没有亲属关系 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

你们的奇克哥哥：@ 我和主教练没有亲属关系 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

你有管理学学位吗：@ 我和主教练没有亲属关系 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

野兽这个外号很好请保持：@ 我和主教练没有亲属关系 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

我和主教练没有亲属关系：【听到莱斯说最好的朋友难以选择于是起身离开.jpg】

**群名称：Blue Is the Colour, Mason Is the Name**

老兰: 这里也公示一下~

老兰：《切尔西足球俱乐部关于梅森·芒特多项违规行为的队内处罚决定书》.pdf

老蒋: 这小兔崽子是该教育了！今天睡前不许吃小熊软糖！

小芒: ？？？

小芒：！！！

小芒：【兰帕德双腿叉开挑衅博阿斯.jpg】

**老蒋**

老蒋：芒芒！爸爸已经帮你把钱转到基金会了

老蒋：下次注意哦！

老蒋：这个账户我熟，当年不知道帮老兰交了多少罚款哈哈哈哈哈

小芒: 谢谢爸爸！！！！！

小芒: 芒特进球滑跪.jpg

小芒: 不不不不不不不！！！！！！主教练会看汇款记录的！！！！！！！！

**东伦敦黑恶势力锤子帮**

米饭是最好吃的食物：《切尔西足球俱乐部关于梅森·芒特多项违规行为的队内处罚决定书》.pdf

米饭是最好吃的食物：@ 全体成员，兄弟们！国家队比赛日到了！借点钱！！！！

END

**Author's Note:**

> 小熊软糖是你车官网芒特采访，芒特说他习惯睡前吃点甜食或小点心，比如小熊软糖（好可爱啊！！！！！！）


End file.
